


Daddy I Need You

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [16]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, role play, sub!horel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from s4r4h:</p><p>"Bahorel/Feuilly daddy kink, specifically with sub!horel - begging for daddy's cock, begging to be fucked."</p><p> </p><p>Feuilly is at work when he gets the text.<br/><i> Daddy I need you</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s4r4h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4r4h/gifts).



> sooooo, lots of kinks in this - most of them directly requested. I did my level best :)
> 
> also - if you're squicked, the rimming is ass-to-mouth (just to be clear)
> 
> If anyone would like anything else tagged please give me a shout.

Feuilly was at work when he got the text.

_Daddy I need you_

Fuck.

Feuilly swore under his breath, jamming his mobile phone back in his pocket, feeling all the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He checked the clock on the wall; he had twenty minutes before the end of his shift. Nodding at the supervisor, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking himself inside a cubicle, as though to keep the mind-readers out.

_Daddy’s busy at work, baby_

And really, what the fuck was Bahorel playing at? He looked down at his screen, waiting for Bahorel to respond, while also keeping one eye on the clock. Suddenly, a picture message came through and oh shit. Feuilly’s eyes went wide. 

It was slightly blurred, and judging by the bright white glare the flash had been on, but he could still see clear as crystal the bottle of lube on their bedside table. As he stared at it, another text popped up.

_Please daddy, please can I finger myself? I want your cock when you get home._

Feuilly was sweating. He needed to get back out on the shop floor, but right now he was painfully aware of how hard he was, just at the thought of Bahorel on his knees, face pressed into a pillow with three fingers up his arse, preparing himself for Feuilly’s cock. He licked his lips before tapping out a response.

_I don’t think you deserve it, baby. You’re being very naughty right now, disturbing daddy at work._

He paused, needing to wrap this up quickly so he could go finish his shift. 

_You put yourself on that naughty seat right now, baby. And you better be there when I get home._

He waited patiently for Bahorel’s response.

_Yes daddy_

Feuilly grinned. Even from here he could see Bahorel’s pout.

+

When Feuilly unlocked the door to their flat, he was greeted by the sight of Bahorel sitting on his naughty stool as instructed, facing the wall. He smiled, feeling a wave of affection for his boy. The stool was a tall, wooden affair, the sort you would find in an old science lab. Bahorel was a tall guy, but perched up there his feet didn’t quite touch the floor.

Feuilly took off his coat and went over to where his boy was sitting, head bowed, every bit the contrite baby in disgrace. Feuilly reached over to touch his shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” he greeted. “Well done for being good and sitting on your naughty chair like daddy asked you,” he praised, rubbing his thumb over Bahorel’s shoulders. He felt the guy shudder underneath his touch.

Bahorel turned round, his lower lip stuck out and honestly, Feuilly wanted to laugh. Bahorel was a year older than Feuilly but sometimes the expressions he pulled! They had been doing this for about a year now, and Feuilly loved coming home to his baby, loved doing this with him, loved that Bahorel trusted him to take care of him. But there were rules, and one of the main ones involved letting Feuilly work in peace.

“But daddy,” Bahorel was still pouting. “I wanted to surprise you, but you said I couldn’t touch myself without your permission.”

“And you were right to ask, but not when I’m at work, baby, we’ve talked about this.”

Feuilly cupped Bahorel’s face with his other hand, running his thumb over the guy’s cheek, before pressing it to his lower lip. He felt a rush of heat as Bahorel obediently opened his mouth, sucking on the digit while not taking his eyes off Feuilly, before releasing it with an obscene pop.

“Please, daddy,” he whined. “Please, I promise I’ll be good. I want you so bad, daddy. Been thinking about you all day.”

Oh fuck, Bahorel was beautiful when he begged. He had this way of looking at Feuilly with big round eyes that just melted his heart. Feuilly really needed to learn how to say no to his boy.

“Oh, baby,” he murmured, before leaning forward to claim Bahorel in a kiss.

Kissing Bahorel was one of Feuilly’s favourite things, especially when Bahorel was feeling like this. He was fairly certain none of their friends would ever believe this of their friend, who was usually so boisterous and loud, who could flatten people with his words as well as his fists. But the way Bahorel just melted beneath him, it was amazing.

Finally, Feuilly pulled back somewhat breathless.

“Up you get, baby,” he muttered in Bahorel’s ear. “I want you to bend over the stool for me, baby. Hold on to the sides, I’m just going to get the stuff from our room. You be a good boy for daddy and wait here for me.”

“Yes, daddy,” Bahorel breathed, and Feuilly could see that his pupils were blown wide.

Feuilly darted in to their bedroom. There, on the bedside table, was the lube just as Bahorel had left it. Feuilly grinned, grabbing it. He quickly took off his shoes and his shirt while he was in there, but left his work trousers on. Then he stepped back into the living room.

Bahorel had been good. He hadn’t undressed or anything, had just obeyed Feuilly to the letter which made a nice change.

Feuilly cupped Bahorel’s arse through the guy’s jeans, before running his hand down Bahorel’s inside thigh.

“Oh baby,” he muttered, “what a beautiful arse you have, all for me.”

“Yes, daddy. Please. Want your cock, please daddy.” Bahorel sounded eager and Feuilly’s face broke into a broad grin.

“I don’t know, baby. You broke one of our main rules today. That was naughty,” he let the reproof colour his tone. Bahorel looked over his shoulder at him, face crinkled in disappointment.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” he whimpered, perhaps for the first time realising what a vulnerable position he was in.

Feuilly reached round to undo Bahorel’s fly, yanking his jeans down to pool round his ankles. Once again, he pressed his hand to Bahorel’s backside, allowing his fingers to trace between the man’s cheeks through the folds of cotton, and Bahorel let out a small moan at this slight touch. Evidently the anticipation of waiting for Feuilly to get home whilst sitting on a hard stool had had the desired effect. Bahorel was aching and desperate and Feuilly had barely touched him.

Suddenly, Feuilly withdrew his hand, before smacking Bahorel hard over the top of his boxers. Bahorel let out a small yelp, pushing forward over the stool.

“I don’t think you are sorry, baby,” he muttered darkly. “I think you were thinking only about getting what you wanted.” He smacked Bahorel again. “You knew I was at work, but you hoped I would leave early to come home to my greedy little boy who just can’t wait for me, can’t even wait-” he smacked Bahorel a third time, and the man whimpered. “Can’t wait for me to get home and open you up myself.”

He hooked his fingers round the waistband of Bahorel’s boxers, before pulling them down to his knees. The light brown skin was just beginning to pink where Feuilly had smacked him.

“Daddy, please,” Bahorel whined again, but he didn’t try to stand up. Feuilly rubbed over his skin with his hand, massaging each cheek, enjoying how the flesh felt beneath his touch. Bahorel let out a distinct groan of pleasure at Feuilly’s attention.

“Daddy,” and this time, he sounded a bit more certain. “Oh, daddy, please.”

Feuilly shivered. He would never ever tire of hearing Bahorel say “daddy” in a variety of tones, each just as filthy as the last. It always went straight to his cock, and Bahorel knew that and wielded that knowledge like a weapon. To have Bahorel bent over like this and begging, it made Feuilly want to just take him, fuck his boy hard right there and then.

Instead, he kicked Bahorel’s legs apart as far as they would go, before placing a hand between Bahorel’s shoulder blades, pushing him all the way down so his chest was resting against the top of the stool. Then Feuilly crouched down, parting Bahorel’s cheeks and spitting on his boy’s hole. Bahorel whined.

Feuilly started at Bahorel’s thigh, kissing the meaty flesh there tenderly, then the curve of his sit spot. He bit down lightly on the soft camber of his arse cheek before running his tongue over Bahorel’s pucker.

“Daddy!” Bahorel moaned, trying to push back, but Feuilly smacked him sharply with his right hand, before nosing between his cheeks once more, lapping at Bahorel’s entrance eagerly. He pressed his tongue there, just a hint of pushing past, pushing in, before reverting to swirling his tongue and lapping him in stripes.

“Oh, baby,” he crooned. “You taste so good for me, baby boy. Are you sure you want this? Maybe I should stop,” he pulled back and Bahorel let out a whine of protest.

“Please, daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” he muttered, breathless. And if Feuilly wasn’t mistaken, Bahorel’s voice was thick as though on the verge of tears.

“But,” Feuilly teased. “You didn’t want to wait for me. You wanted to open yourself up. You didn’t want me to do it.” Feuilly grinned, knowing he was being a bit mean, but Bahorel deserved it for making Feuilly finish his shift hard as a fucking rock.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’m so sorry. Please don’t – fuck – please don’t stop,” Bahorel babbled from his position over the stool. “I want you daddy, please,” and Bahorel was definitely crying now.

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Feuilly stood up, rubbing his hand over Bahorel’s shaking back. “Up you come baby.”

He gently pulled Bahorel to his feet, turning the guy around and pulling him into a possessive kiss.

“My good baby boy,” Feuilly murmured against his lips. “What do you want?”

Bahorel gulped, eyes shooting down to the obvious bulge in Feuilly’s trousers.

“Please, daddy,” he started, his voice slightly croaky, and holy fuck Feuilly felt his heart crack right then, “Please can I suck you?”

“Of course, baby. You asked daddy so nicely.” Feuilly unzipped his fly as Bahorel sank to his knees, those big eyes looking up at him through the tuft of his mohawk. He tentatively reached out to tug Feuilly’s trousers down, followed by the man’s boxers. His eyes lit up as Feuilly’s cock sprang free.

Feuilly was big. Bahorel wasn’t exactly small, but Feuilly had girth as well as length and his daddy’s cock was probably one of Bahorel’s favourite things. He eyed it greedily, licking his lips. He glanced up once more, as though checking Feuilly hadn’t changed his mind, before taking his daddy in both hands and carefully licking across the tip.

Feuilly shivered. God dammit Bahorel was such a fucking tease. He would lick and kiss and suckle and generally play with the head of Feuilly’s cock for as long as he was allowed to, before actually swallowing him down. Though, in fairness to Bahorel, there was a lot to fit in.

Starting at the base of Feuilly’s cock, Bahorel very slowly licked a stripe all the way up, the ball of his tongue piercing making Feuilly shudder with pleasure.

“Baby,” he warned, trying to sound severe but entirely failing. “Do you want daddy’s cock or not?” Bahorel leaned forward to kiss the head, almost reverently.

“Yes, daddy,” he replied, a cheeky grin playing about his features, before taking a good part of Feuilly into his mouth. It wouldn’t all go in; they had tried that before and even with Bahorel’s impressive control of his gag reflex, he still needed to stroke the base, although he did it uncommonly well.

Bahorel was gorgeous on his knees and Feuilly groaned in absolute pleasure at the warm wet heat engulfing him.

“Fuck, baby, your mouth,” he gasped, reaching down to run his hands through the strands of Bahorel’s mohawk, not directing at this point, far too happy to let Bahorel play as he pleased right now. “So good for me, baby boy,” he praised. He felt Bahorel hollow his cheeks, beginning to speed up as he bobbed his head up and down, humming happily.

Feuilly ran his hands down the side of Bahorel’s face, cupping his chin as the man looked up at him with such trust and devotion, toying at Feuilly’s balls as he continued to suck. A few more grunts, groans and expletives fell from Feuilly’s lips as he scrunched his eyes closed, getting carried away on the sensation of his baby boy looking after him so well.

“Baby,” he groaned, gently pulling Bahorel off his cock by the hair. Despite his apparent indifference to the idea, he really did want to fuck his boy good and hard, and that was not going to happen if Bahorel carried on the way he was going. Bahorel leaned into his daddy’s touch.

He helped Bahorel to his feet, encouraging him to step out of his jeans and boxers, and finally pulling his top off, enjoying how warm he felt beneath Feuilly’s touch.

“You’ve been so good, baby, I think you deserve a treat,” he murmured, pulling Bahorel close, kissing him hard and licking into his mouth. Then, taking Bahorel by the hand, they moved towards the bedroom, taking the bottle of lube with them.

He pushed Bahorel onto the bed.

“On your front, baby. Let me see that lovely hole of yours. Daddy is going to open you up nice and good, and then I’m going to fuck you.” He leaned forward, cupping Bahorel’s jaw. “Would you like that baby?”

“Please,” Bahorel whined. “Oh, please daddy!”

He obediently got onto his knees, sticking his arse in the air. Feuilly stripped off his work trousers and climbed on the bed behind him. Slicking up his fingers, he quickly pressed one inside Bahorel’s hole.

“Oh, daddy!” Bahorel whimpered, pressing his face into the pillow. “Thank you, daddy.”

Feuilly grinned, kissing across Bahorel’s arse cheeks as he wiggled and pushed the single finger, stretching his boy. Then he pushed a second finger to join the first, scissoring them. Bahorel continued to whimper and whine, muttering incoherently into the pillow.

“Please, daddy, please. You feel so good,” he mumbled, thrusting back on Feuilly’s fingers.

“You ready for me, baby?” Feuilly enquired, adding a third finger. “You ready to take daddy’s cock?”

Bahorel keened desperately in response. Feuilly withdrew his fingers, slicking up his cock.

“Roll on your back, baby,” he whispered. “I want to see your face.”

Bahorel obediently dropped down and rolled over, looking up at Feuilly with a hazy grin. Feuilly picked up Bahorel’s legs, hooking them over his shoulder, before position himself and gently sinking forward.

“Holy fuck, baby!” he groaned, sinking deep inside all the way in. Bahorel keened loudly, pressing his head back against the pillow. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Oh daddy!” Bahorel groaned, eyes screwed tight shut. “You’re so big, daddy.”

“Daddy’s got you, baby. I promise, I’ve got you,” Feuilly bent down to kiss Bahorel’s forehead, then his cheek, before finally seizing his mouth, kissing him harshly, delighting in how his boy responded beneath him.

Bahorel held onto Feuilly tightly, eyes still closed as Feuilly gave him a moment to adjust. Then he began to roll his hips, fucking slowly but deeply.

“Fuck me, daddy, please,” Bahorel begged, his voice breathless. Feuilly smirked, intending to do just that. He pulled all the way out before fucking back in as hard as he could, and the sound Bahorel made was entirely worth it.

“Fuck, oh fuck, daddy, you’re so big. I’m so full, daddy,” Bahorel moaned, twisting on the sheets as Feuilly continued to thrust inside him.

“So good baby,” he groaned, clutching Bahorel’s shoulders. “Such a good baby for his daddy.” Bahorel clenched around him and Feuilly let out a moan, feeling his abdomen clenching with boiling warmth.

“Daddy,” Bahorel whined. “I want to come.” He opened his eyes, pupils blown wide with pleasure and lust, his expression hazy and soft. Feuilly continued to fuck him, alternating quick, hard thrusts, with slower, deeper ones. He changed positions slightly, hitting Bahorel’s prostate, making him cry out even louder.

“Daddy! Daddy please!” he shouted, closing his eyes again. “Please let me come. I want to so badly, please daddy.”

Feuilly was completely defenceless against Bahorel’s begging. 

“Fuck, baby! Have you any idea how gorgeous you are?” He slammed in again, eliciting another low moan. “So fucking beautiful and good and all for me.”

“Daddy,” Bahorel groaned again, his face contorted, biting down on his lip, desperate to be good. Feuilly reached between them, taking Bahorel’s hard, leaking cock in his hand, tugging it in time with his thrusts.

“You’ve been a very good boy for daddy,” he whined, continuing to stroke and fuck Bahorel mercilessly. “You can come, baby. You can come.”

He increased the urgency of his movements and with a few more strokes, Bahorel was crying out, coming in ropes across his chest.

“Oh, fuck, DADDY!” he yelled, before collapsing back against the mattress. Feuilly bent down to kiss him hard, growling in the back of his throat.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, baby boy,” he grunted, before kneeling back up, pulling Bahorel’s legs right up over his shoulders and started to fuck hard and fast. Finally he buried himself up to the hilt, deep inside Bahorel, groaning loudly as he came.

“Oh fuck,” he exhaled, gently pulling out. He sank down on the bed, immediately rolling to pull Bahorel into his arms, kissing him soundly.

“Oh my baby,” he crooned, running his hands through the strands of Bahorel’s hair. “So good for me, baby boy. You ok?”

Bahorel snuggled – actually snuggled – into Feuilly’s arms, sighing with contentment.

“Thank you, daddy,” he muttered, before yawning.

“We really should clean up, you know,” Feuilly started but Bahorel just held him onto him tightly. 

“Please, daddy,” he grumbled. “I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love sub!horel and I hope you do too.


End file.
